Damn locket
by MidnightXxBlue
Summary: What if Claire always knew about vampires, and the only reason she came to morganville was to destroy it. first fanfic please R&R sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville vampires

What if Claire always knew about vampires, and the only reason she came to Morganville was to destroy it… - Suck at summaries, sorry.

Chapter 1

I twirled my locket round in my fingers. All though you can't see it these hands are stained with blood. The blood of vampires.

I was born to destroy the vampire race, they weren't meant to exist and my mother knew that, she trained me night and day taught me to move fast, hit strong and predict the vampires every move. And as an ultimate test she turned, became a vampire and I killed her.

I have killed many vampires since then and I was tracking Bishop when I heard of Morganville.

My task was clear, end it – destroy Morganville. I enrolled in TPU, got bullied by a weakling (Monica) for good measure and moved into a founder house (Glass house). I already knew the role of the founder houses with their portals. I was going to shock the system, but then I got the locket.

In it was a picture of me, Shane, Eve… and Michael a dam vampire!

I can't kill him and I realise this but I can't let vampires live either. So I have been working on a cure. To reverse the effects of the vampire race and turn them human. I was going to turn Michael human then torch Morganville.

That was the plan.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it." I said as eve started to rise from her chair. She through me a smile and fell back down to continue reading a magazine next to Michael who strummed his guitar, I got out from my chair leaving an annoyed Shane behind me.

I went to the door and opened it and almost yelled in shock at the person standing there.

"Hello Claire." Said my dead mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed, the reason the last chapter was so short was to see if you all liked it and obviously you did so this will be a bit longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville vampires

Chapter 2

Before anyone could see her I closed the door, shutting me and my mother outside.

All though it was still day I kept a watchful eye out.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

She gave me a daunting smile and in a voice so familiar yet so different said, "Is that anyway to treat your dead mother." She always did know how to push my buttons, "let me rephrase that; how are you here?" I whispered in the angriest way I could. She just laughed at me, "Why are you whispering sweetheart? Scared your vampire friend will hear us?" The anger in me disappeared, replaced by a feeling I did not understand. How did she know about Michael? What else did she know? But more importantly, "What do you want?" I asked in a steady tone, no longer whispering.

Mother suddenly lost all joy from her body, and with a steady glare held out a small brown envelope. "For now I just wanted to hand you this." I cautiously took the envelope and watched as she used inhuman speed to run into the dark alley next to our house.

I stuffed the envelope into my pocket, took a deep breath and went back into the house.

"Who was at the door?" Shane asked as I came into view.

"College student got lost; I gave her directions back to campus." The lies flowed easily; I seem to be spending most of my life in a web of lies. "What did she give you?" Michael asked. I froze, damn he heard the last of our conversation, Eve and Shane both looked up at me, if I didn't answer soon they would know something's wrong.

"Oh, it was just a flyer for a party." I knew that was the wrong thing to say as I didn't see Eve until she was right in front of me, eyes sparkling, "A party lets see the flyer." She held out her hand expectantly, "Um, I gave it back." Eve's hand went limp and fell back to her side, "What! Why?" she gave me a hard look and out her hands on her hips, uh oh. "Well, it was at Monica's." Now she seemed even angrier. "What! But we could have crashed it!" she whined, "Yeah but, I didn't think it was a good idea, not after last time."

Everyone winced at that, the time we found Michael in a room with a girl who was missing three pints of O positive, and then we left only for Eve's psycho brother Jason to stab Shane.

"I guess." Eve said, all the fight gone from her. Michael came up and hugged Eve, I threw him an apologetic smile and he just nodded in response.

"I'm going to go up to my room, got a big physics exam tomorrow." Everyone nodded as I made my way up the stairs, the weight of the envelope only speeding me up as my curiosity went into overdrive. As soon as I got to my room I locked the door, drew the curtains and sat on my bed, taking out the envelope.

T was blank on both sides but seemed full to burst. I carefully opened it and removed the letter sitting neatly in it.

_Claire,_

_I understand what you are trying to do but I have to put a stop to it._

_You know your mission._

_And just so you complete it I'm going to give you a time limit. _

_If you don't destroy Morganville in the next week then I will. _

_You know what will happen if I open my little black box…._

It was signed mother in her delicate handwriting, handwriting that now seemed fatal. I read the letter over three more times, letting her threats sink in.

I put the note back in the envelope when a small glass bottle fell out, onto the bed.

I carefully picked it up and bought it close to my face, getting a good look.

In it was water, water that held what looked like grey paint. The Draug.

That was what was in Mothers little black box, living draug.

All though this vile of draug is dead hers is living and unless I do something she will use them, and they won't just hurt the vampires, they will hurt the humans too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I tried to take on your improvements in my writing (probably failed) so enjoy the next chapter sorry it's short but didn't have much time, promise the next chapter will be long

Chapter 3

I paced around my room, completely lost in thought.

Surely Mother wouldn't use the draug; the first thing it would attack would be her.

But if she does we are all doomed. I slammed my fist down on the night stand, rattling the lamp to a point where it nearly toppled over.

I'm going around in circles!

"Claire?" It was Shane's voice, a voice I'd know anywhere. He tried turning the pristinely polished door handle but to no avail, "Claire!" He was getting worried, the sound of love in his voice made my heart skip a beat, "Coming." I did not raise my voice as I knew he would be listening. I slowly unlocked and opened the door, taking my time as I got sight of Shane.

My eyes grazed over his chest, saw his muscles clearly through the black fabric of his shirt, how I often thought about running my hands over those strong muscles brought a blush to my face. I looked into his face, the determination set into his strong chin, the worry etched into his soft lips and line of mouth and the undying love melted into his eyes, eyes I could get lost in.

I opened the door fully and welcomed his strong embrace of relief. I just wanted to stay like this, let the worries of the world disappear but it wasn't long until he pulled back.

"I heard a crash, is everything all right?" I was thinking of a good lie when the words of my Mother drifted around my head, "scared your vampire friend will hear us?" No matter how much I didn't like it my friends were in this mess now and lying would only put them in more danger. I felt the locket weighing heavily from my neck, looked at the envelope resting neatly in the folds of my bed, and slowly looked up at Shane, who was waiting patiently, worry shown clearly in his face.

"We need to have a house meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been having exams and reports out at school, it killed me and now I am reincarnated so have decided to update.

I got some great reviews from my last chapter, thanks guys and formetoknowandyounot this is set between bite club and last breath, ok here's the next chapter, part 1.

Chapter 4 part 1

Everyone is sitting in the front room, Shane and Eve on opposite sides of the sofa, Michael in his favourite arm chair and me standing in front of them, I didn't have the guts to be comfortable around them, not with what I had to say.

They all looked at me, curious to what I had to say but only in Shane could I see worry, only he knew me well enough to know that what I had to say gave me a feeling I did not understand – I was fearful, for my friends, for my life, for the world I had come to know.

I knew Morganville wouldn't live through this, that the vamps would die off but there was still hope, for the humans and possibly some vampires.

I took a deep breath, and in a surprisingly steady voice said, "My mothers here."

They all looked at me with blank faces until Eve finally said, "So?"

I sighed, "Think of a smart Frank." Frank Collins was an anti vampire, terrorist basically, with the weapons and strength to back him up but what's worse, he was Shane's dad. Before he got turned and his brain put in a jar he was very dangerous.

Everyone's faces changed to a look of understanding, then shock and finally fear which soon turned to anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all you random people, sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has been hectic and there's that evil poison called writers block but don't worry for I have conquered it (for now) ok so enough of my chatter, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5

"What!" Eve yelled.

"Hey Gothica, might want to be a little louder I don't think the people in Africa heard you." Shane said with his usual snark. He got up off the sofa and came over to me, "you alright?" I laughed, a shaky, hollow laugh, "Are you kidding? My mothers here and she is planning on destroying Morganville I am just fantastic." I threw my hands up in the air then froze, realising what I just said.

Michael using his vampire speed was in front of me.

"Your mum wants to destroy Morganville!"

"Ummm… I said she was a smart Frank."

Everyone suddenly stared at me, Eve stood up, "Well nothing new there, everyone wants to destroy Morganville." The tension died a bit as everyone slowly nodded.

"So, how do we save Morganville this time?" Shane said crossing his hands behind his head.

I…I didn't know. If I let my mother destroy Morganville then both humans and vampires die with no survivors but my only other option is to kill all the vampires including Michael.

Everyone looked at me expectantly but at the bank look in my eyes they realised what kind of trouble we were in.

Everyone's eyes widened and eve said what everyone was thinking, "Shit!"

Shane sighed, we're gonna have to go to the ice queen (Amelie) aren't we?"

"No!" My sudden outbursts made everyone stop and stare. At their confused look I decided to tell the rest of the story, about the letter, the draug, my past, all of it.

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement.

10 minutes (and a lot of yelling) later.

"Ok, now that we are all on the same page what do we do now?" Shane asked.

"Well, we just have to find a way to turn the vampires human." Eve said.

"Easier said than done." I couldn't help the annoyance that filled my words.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Shane moaned, "but why don't we go see Myrinin?" He asked, I thought it over and decided it was for the best, "Ok, but we can't tell him about my mother because he will just go tell Amelie." Everyone nodded, so we got into Michaels vamp car and drove off, the car drive was awkward and silent with Shane shooting me worried glances as I just stared out the window even though I couldn't see anything through the blacked out windows.

Finally we pulled up outside Mrs. Day's house and hurried into the shack at the end of the alley.

As we stepped into Myrinin's lab and walked down the creaking steps everyone jumped at Eve's scream, I turned round in time to see her raise her hand to squish a spider on her arm and then Myrinin was there with a panicked face holding Eve's raised hand.

"Noooo, you can't harm Bob!" He was saying as he gently scooped the spider into his hands and put him back in his cage. Everyone looked shocked at his strange pet but I just rolled my eyes and walked up to Myrinin. "Myrinin, we need your help." I said and straight away without looking at me he says, "I'm not buying you drugs." Furrowing my eyebrows I look up at him, "Ummm…I don't even want to know what gave you that idea but it's not what we want."

"Look you crazy scientist," Shane said, "we need your help with turning Michael back into a human."

Myrinin physically froze, "Don't be such a fool, being a vampire is irreversible." He said turning round to face us, "No it's not." I said, "I've been doing some experiments and I can turn vampire blood into human blood but the problem is it's not stable after the transition, the blood slowly starts to disintegrate."

He stared at me, anyone else would have thought him to look blank or confused but I knew that he was thinking. Finally a look of madness came onto his face and he quickly zoomed over to a cabinet and after throwing a few things behind his shoulder he came back with a syringe.

Shane immediately stepped in front of me but Myrinin stuck the syringe into his own arm and expertly drew out some of his own blood - I don't know how he knows how to do that and I really don't want to find out. Shoving the syringe into my hands he orders me to show him how I made the transition occur.

After showing Myrinin the transition he became very excited where as Michael, Shane and Eve all had a look of wonder on their faces. I turned back o Myrinin, "This could work." He said, "If we could find a way to stabilize this we could turn vampires back into humans." I smiled, I could actually beat my mother with this but my hope soon shattered when Myrinin knocked the experiments onto the floor ruining them, "We can't continue, this could ruin Morganville."

"What!" We all yelled, Eve and Shane looked murderous whereas Michael looked completely crazy but before anyone could do anything Frank appeared in the middle of the room.

"One of your vampires is dead." He said, not really bothered, "The corpse is outside of common grounds just down the road." He said before disappearing.

With out a word Myrinin zoomed out of the lab.

"Damn." I said running out the lab, Shane, Eve and Michael hot on my tail. Jumping into Michael's car we sped off towards common grounds but just after a short ride we came to an abrupt stop, _we couldn't be there already! _I thought as I climbed out the car and I was right. Michael had stopped because the road had been cut off.

I was about to walk through when a vampire cut me off. "You can't come through." I was about to complain when one of Amelie's guards walked up, "Let them through." He said and we immediately walked past with Eve throwing the vampire a triumphant, "Ha!" as we walked past.

We walked up the road, the guard leading the way until we were next to Amelie and Oliver, and just in front was a vampire, a headless vampire.

I did not know who he was but he was tied up, dangling from a street lamp, the head tied to his hand. Stuck to his T-shirt was a note, _"Three strikes and your out."_ The colour drained from my face, looks like my mother decided to make my time limit more interesting and this was the first strike.

With an unbelievably steady voice I said the only thing I could think of, "Shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

Well now that school is over for summer I am going to be updating a lot more than what I have been doing and hopefully by the end of the summer this story will be finished so with out further a do here's:

Chapter 6

All though I could stomach the gruesome sight I turned to face another way, unable to stand the meaning behind this display. Although shocked Shane still came to me and pulled me into his embrace, his strong, masculine scent encircling me as I leaned into him.

A chill ran up my spine and I turned round, Shane's arms encircling my waste as I looked up at Amelie. She didn't say anything, didn't show any emotion or knowledge in her face and that was worse than anything else she could have done. The silence was only broken when Oliver walked up, "His name was Leon McGregor, a vampire well known for his bloodlust among young females." So for the first strike she chose a murderous vampire, but why? She would have chosen him for a reason. I looked up at Amelie, curious at what she is going to do.

I hadn't noticed that Myrinin had come up behind us and when Shane was suddenly yanked away the training my mother had done with me kicked in and with great agility and flexibility I turned my body in an unusual way and kicked Myrinin in the legs with all my strength, knocking him flat on his back.

As soon as I realised it was just Myrinin I relaxed until I realised what I had just done.

I had shown off my training in front of Amelie and with the knowledge of the experiments Myrinin has probably given her and this mysterious murder I have put myself right in the line of fire. I can hear my mother now, _"Rule number1: Always remain hidden and out of sigh." _Well I was in the spotlight now.

Everyone was staring at me but I kept my eyes on Amelie, _"Rule number 2: Vampires always obey their leader." _And if Amelie did nothing then the other vampires would make no move because the leader's wrath is always the worst.

Finally she tilted her head upwards, no more than a millimetre that only supernatural eyes (or trained ones) could pick up.

And as soon as she did that I turned to the two guards she had on either side just in time to see a small shimmer as they moved at inhuman speed, at that speed they would see and predict everything I did, which is just what I wanted. I turned as if ready to run and as soon as I felt the tight and confident grip of the first vampire I put all my strength and weight into my left foot and kicked it back right into the vamps groin earning a shocked gasp as he started to fall to the floor. About halfway through his descent to the floor I used the momentum of the kick to flip me sideways in mid air to see the other vamp. Although it probably looked like slow motion to him. The shock of his friend's failure gave me the opportunity to pinpoint his position before he moved. As I landed I saw another shimmer in the air as he sped off to grab me but what he didn't expect was for me to straight into a crouch when I landed and because of this he went straight over me, flying into his friend that was just starting to get up, effectively knocking them both out.

I immediately turned to Oliver, knowing that he would come at me next but what I didn't expect was the sudden disappearance of Amelie, this put me on edge straight away and I couldn't help but glance at my friends to make sure she wasn't there, which she was.

I turned, ready to attack her which is exactly what she wanted I realised as I feel the odd sensation of a needle sliding into my neck and as I fell into Oliver's arms the words of my mother was the last thing I heard before darkness consumed me. _"Remember: The leader plans but does not attack, it's always the second in command you must watch in battle."_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so hopefully it hasn't been too long since my last update and thanks for all the reviews so here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 7

I came to in a grey room, the only way in was through a single, white door with a small bared window.

Slowly climbing to my feet I realised that I was in a restraint jacket, (AN don't know if that's what they're called?) unable to move my arms.

I gave out a small chuckle at Amelie's precaution, all though she had put me in a n empty box room with only one escape root and restrained me she had failed at replacing my clothes.

Although I could no longer feel the comfort of my twin daggers down my boots or the small stake down the back of my bra I still had other weapons such as the heels on my boots, sharpened to a point where they could cut through bone. Using my extreme flexibility I lifted my leg up, sliding it across the restraint jacket leaving a small cut all the way through allowing it to drop from my arms. Now that I could move freely I walked up to the door and looked through the small window.

On the other side were Myrinin, Oliver and Amelie talking to an outraged Eve, Shane and Michael. All though none of them have noticed the beginnings of my escape I knew I would never have the luxury of surprise because they would now the minute I tried to escape this box room, so doing the only thing I could think of I squeezed my hand through the bars and knocked on the small glass window three times. Their heads immediately shot to me and I did the only thing I could think of – smile and wave.

The vampires looked ready to murder me, except Myrinin who waved back, Michael looked confused, Shane looked relieved and Eve was nodding her head approvingly obviously pleased with the way I announced my presence.

With a deep glare, or at least that's what I assumed her emotionless face was doing Amelie started to walk forwards and with the key she pulled from her sleeve and slid into the lock of my jail's door and with heart felt groan the two tonne door slid open but it was not for me to come out but for everyone else to come in.

Vampires first with Michael, Eve and Shane following and as soon as Shane took that last step into the room the heavy door swung closed with a loud clang signalling the lock sliding across.

Although Michael, Shane and Eve were happy to be in here with me I wished they had stayed outside, because they think they are in here for their benefit but they are actually in here for Amelie's benefit. She's using them to make sure I don't do anything.

Raising a pristine eyebrow Amelie looked at the abandoned restraint jacket and on the floor before finally looking back up to me, a silent question - "Sorry about your jacket but it didn't match my shoes." Everyone held their breath at that, sure Amelie was going to kill me for being so rude but she knew it was the answer to her question and so she looked down at my black boots, slowly scanning them before she saw the evil glint of the sharpened heels and so she had her answer as to how I escaped her restraint jacket.

Everyone else still held their breath, not noticing her scan of my shoes and she did something no-one, not even me expected. She started to chuckle. Now I was scared, my eyes flickered to Myrinin and Oliver who were as confused as me, I then glanced at the door which stood tall and proud no sign of it moving anytime soon.

And carefully I moved to stand in front of my friends, ready to defend them.

Finally Amelie brought her eyes back up to meet mine and I quickly looked away. _Rule number three: Never look a vampire in the eyes._ But I made an exception to this rule when I heard her next words, "It's been quite a while since I met a hunter." How the hell did she know about hunters, we're supposed to be legends that most vampires haven't even heard of!

I was about to confront her on this when a loud, mechanical clang was heard and the door swung open revealing one of Amelie's guards, he entered into the room, eyes on Amelie which held a hint of panic, his next words chilled me to the bone, "There's been another murder!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have been busy and honestly a little lazy with this story but now I am back so here is the next chapter XD

Chapter 8 

As soon as those words fell from his lips the guard bolted from the room and away from Amelie's glare, a look which probably could kill. She turned to me with a murderous glare and said in a deadly voice, "What, is going on?"

I really wanted to be sarcastic and say 'nothing' but she would actually kill me, so I did the only thing I could think of – I told the ice queen the truth, about my Mum, the draug and the cure, and the worst thing was it made her speechless, any one else would have thought she was just shocked but when dealing with vamps as old and powerful as Amelie I know that they only go speechless when they are scared, and if this scares Amelie then it must be bad.

Deciding to break the silence I went into hunter mode, knowing I didn't have much time.

"I need to see this murder, there is obviously some sort of connection and how long have I been in here?"

Lifting her eyes to meet mine Amelie answered in her icy voice, "You have been in here for exactly one day." Nodding my head slowly I gave Amelie a stern look, "We don't have much time, I must see the body immediately."

Moving forwards Oliver gave me his best glare, "How dare you order us about human!" but before I could reply Amelie stepped in.

"No Oliver, Claire knows more about this than us. I must stay here and keep control, so do you Oliver therefore Myrinin will accompany you to go see the body."

And with that we were dismissed.

Walking out the room with my friends in toe we made our way over to the Michaels car, but before we jumped in Myrinin said, "Can I drive?" Before anyone could react I stood in front of the driver's door, "No!"

"Why not?" Myrinin whined

"Not after last time."

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"You started chasing a bird!"

"It was cute, it could have been Bobs knew friend, I would have called it Sir Birdington!" Myrinin exclaimed.

I didn't know how to answer that.


End file.
